Owlette and the Love Madness
by ApiphobicDalmatianLass
Summary: A day before Valentine's Day, Romeo invents a machine that makes victims go 'gaga' over the first person they see. But while the PJ Masks fight him, Catboy gets hit by the ray, making him fall madly in love with Owlette. How can Romeo be stopped now if the only female PJ Mask is constantly protected and wooed by a lovesick kitten, even during daytime? WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 2!


**A/N: Hey folks! It's been a long time, huh? ADL is finally back, this time with another story for you, revolving around the world of PJ Masks!**

**When I watched the first episode (I blame my brother for getting me to watch it -_-) I instantly noticed a subtle romance between Connor/Catboy and Amaya/Owlette. And since there is no Valentine's Day episode yet, I started brainstorming for a possible one (but being an almost adult makes me think of more than just 'holding hands' and 'cuddling'. I think you know what I mean, though I'll try to keep it PG since they are still kids) and so, this piece came out.**

**I originally intended to post it on Valentine's Day, but didn't feel up to it for some reason. Meh, better late than never ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Oh, and for those who are waiting for the next chapter of Bloodhound: I haven't abandoned it, so please be patient ';)**

**Okay then, I rambled enough, enjoy the first chapter! :D**

* * *

On a late and rather warm February morning, our three heroes were walking together back home from an exciting day of school. It was the day before Valentine's Day and everyone was helping decorate the building for this special day.

"Oh, I'm so psyched!" Amaya squealed in delight, skipping the whole time. "I can't wait for tomorrow! This is going to be so great!"

"I don't really get what the big deal is," Greg replied rather uninterested, making the girl gasp.

"Greg! How can you say that?!" she asked indignantly. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! The one day in the year where we can show others our affection and compassion! A day where people tell each other how much they mean to them and spend time with their beloved ones!" She turned to an absent-minded Connor. "You agree with me, right Connor?"

Said boy jerked up startled. "Huh?! Me? O-oh yeah! Of course! A very important day, this Valentine's Day, hehe…" At that, Amaya frowned a bit, upset that nobody backed her up, which Connor immediately took notice of. "Hey… i-it's not like I don't care for that holiday, honestly! It's just… uh…" he tried to say. "… Me and Greg just aren't as excited about it as you are…" She frowned even more at that, making him mentally slap himself. _Great job, Connor! Trying to cheer her up with telling her __**that**_ _certainly will work._

Noticing the upsetting mood, Greg decided to lighten it. "Hey, it's okay." he said reassuringly. "We can still spend the day together like we usually do, right?" He smiled when his two friends nodded their heads after a moment of comprehension.

"**HEEEELLLLP!**" a loud scream suddenly shrilled close to the three kids, them jerking their heads towards the source. They saw a rather amusing sight of a frightened blond boy being chased by a brunette girl, who looked to be utterly smitten with him.

"Is that Lenny chasing Josh?" Amaya asked no one in particular when another scream came from behind. This time a young woman was chased by an elderly man. "And Mr. Beyer chasing Mrs. Jewels?" Soon, there were more screams and the three saw several people chasing or being chased by other, smitten-looking ones.

"What's going on here?" Greg wondered aloud. "Why is everyone behaving so dopey?"

"Hmm…" Connor hummed in thought, rubbing his chin. "It looks like they were all hit by Cupid's Arrow… that can't be a coincidence."

"You think it was a nighttime villain?" Greg asked.

"It has to be." Amaya proclaimed determined. "And we're going to put a stop to this. PJ Masks, we're on our way!" The boys followed suit and the three fist-bumped. "Into the night, to save the day!"

* * *

The sun went down in the neighborhood and the moon started to rise.

Narrator: Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with _your_ day.

Connor: (puts his sketchbook away and presses a button on his bracelet) Yeah!

Narrator: Connor becomes… (PJ's change into a blue one-piece suit with light-blue stripes, cat ears and tail)

Connor: Catboy! (makes a backflip, then zips away)

Amaya: (puts her book away and presses a button on her bracelet) *Giggles*

Narrator: Amaya becomes… (PJ's change into a red one-piece suit with bird head mask and bright-red feathered cape)

Amaya: "Owlette!" (flies in zigzags, then zips away)

Greg: (puts his pet lizard Lionel back in his terrarium and presses a button on his bracelet) Yeah!

Narrator: Greg becomes… (PJ's change into a green one-piece suit with light-green frills and tail)

Greg: Gekko! (jumps and punches the ground on all four)

The three superheroes zipped out of their houses at lighting speed and landed in their HQ.

Kids and Narrator: The PJ Masks!

* * *

The force field closed up on the PJ Picture Player as Catboy approached the screen. "Let's see…" he murmured as he activated the footage of today. Videos were shown of miscellaneous people chasing other people with love-struck expressions.

"Stop!" Owlette called out at one video, halting the footage. "Rewind it." The video began to play backward until it showed a black-haired boy being hit by some odd pinkish ray, several seconds before going all lovey-dovey.

"Leaping lizards!" Gekko gasped. "There's only one person who knows a thing or two about laser beams…" he glared at the ground. "… and it's Romeo!"

"You're right, Gekko," Owlette agreed. "He must be around here somewhere, and we're gonna find him. To the Owl-Glider!" She pressed the icon with said vehicle and the PJ Masks ran to the elevator. On the highest floor, they leaped into the glider and buckled up before the HQ opened the hatch to let the glider out to fly.

"Owl Eyes!" the owl heroine shouted and activated her supervision, squinting her eyes and observing the area accurately from the cockpit.

"You see anything, Owlette?" Catboy asked his female teammate. She was about to shake her head when she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Romeo's Lab!" Owlette exclaimed. "He's over there, at the park." Without further ado, the Owl-Glider flew towards the giant vehicle, in time to see the devil himself fiddling with a huge laser gun on the roof.

"Well well well, if it isn't the PJ Pests!" Romeo smirked as the three superheroes dismounted the glider and approached him. "I was already expecting you."

"I'm sure you were," Catboy rolled his eyes before frowning in determination. "We know what you did, Romeo! And whatever you're planning, it won't work!"

"Why is everyone acting all lovey-dovey anyway?" Gekko asked in confusion.

"Glad you asked, Lizard Boy," Romeo said smugly. "It's all thanks to my newest invention." He faithfully patted the laser gun. "I call it the Gaga-Ray."

The PJ Masks snorted at that before cracking up with uncontrollable laughter. Owlette dropped to her knees, holding her stomach while the boys fell backward and started kicking the air in hysteria.

"Couldn't think of a more ridiculous name, Romeo?!" Catboy wheezed, punching the ground with fists.

Romeo's eye twitched in irritation. "Laugh as much as you can, you PJ Monkeys. Because it won't last long once you're acting all lovey-dovey. And who knows…" He pointed towards Owlette. "Maybe **you** will even go 'gaga' over moi-moi." He wiggled his eyebrows in a smug way.

The owl heroine deadpanned at that. "Err, it'll be more like 'uh-uh' to toi-toi."

"Hehe, nice one Owlette." Gekko chuckled, fist-bumping her.

"Meh, it was worth a try." Romeo shrugged carelessly. "Anyway, where was I? Ah yes. Time to cause some love mayhem!" He pulled out a remote from behind and pressed the button to activate the laser gun.

As the machine shot out the familiar pinkish ray, the PJ Masks rolled out of the way, letting it only hit the grass.

"We need to destroy this thing," Catboy said determinedly. "Here's the plan: Me and Owlette will distract Romeo long enough for Gekko to sneak up from behind and trash the laser."

"Got it! Super Gekko Camouflage!" the latter exclaimed before turning invisible and disappearing.

The remaining PJ Masks nodded at each other. Owlette flew up in the air while Catboy activated his super speed, both advancing towards the mad kid scientist.

"Feel the love!" Romeo called out before the gun started shooting several pinkish beams. Owlette gracefully circuited every single one while Catboy zipped away at the last second, smirking smugly. And with every missed hit, the scientist got more and more frustrated. "Will you hold still already?!" he growled.

Meanwhile, Gekko crawled up the vehicle up to the roof. "Super Gekko Muscles!" he whispered and prepared to rip the laser apart…

… before suddenly slamming against thin air.

"Huh?!" He tried again, but something invisible stopped him from touching the machine. He immediately broke into a sweat. _Don't tell me…_

"Gotcha!" Romeo called out from behind, startling the green hero. "I see you've got acquainted with my new power-proof force shield." He pressed another button on the remote, causing to mechanical arms to pop out of the vehicle and grab each of Gekko's limbs, holding him captive. "It took me several months to put this baby together, but it was so worth it." He then turned back to the other two heroes, who saw what had happened and gulped. "And now, to you two lovebirds…"

* * *

_Cat's whiskers!_ Catboy cried out inwardly. _That was not part of the plan._

How could he have known that Romeo had another plan in his sleeve? Especially one this advanced?

No wonder the last few months were pretty much Romeo-free.

"And now, to you two lovebirds…" the kid scientist smirked and aimed the laser at a still flying Owlette. "Let's get the birdie from the sky."

Catboy blushed slightly when he heard him referring to them as lovebirds. Either from annoyance or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Catboy, go and free Gekko, I'll handle Romeo." the owl heroine commanded. As soon as she said that, dozens of laser beams were sent towards her.

The cat hero was still worried, but he knew to trust his teammates. And he had faith in Owlette that she would emerge unharmed. With her agility and gracefulness and her determination…

_Gah! Focus, Connor!_ Catboy shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Now was not the time to daydream! They had a mission, and it had a priority!

"Super Cat Jump!" he exclaimed, leaping onto the vehicle towards a struggling Gekko. "Don't worry, I'll free you in one piece."

The green hero shook his head. "It's pointless. I've tried already. The clasps are just too resilient." He nodded towards Romeo, who was too eager on his task to notice them. "You have to get the remote. It's the only way to release me." Catboy nodded and got ready to pounce on the child prodigy.

But at the same time, Owlette was starting to get dizzy from the whole dodging. _Fluttering feathers, why is Catboy taking so long?_

Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the huge tree branch she was flying towards and…

_Crash!_

She found herself on the hard grassed ground, her head throbbing and spinning at the same time. "Ow…"

Catboy and Gekko gasped, the former in horror. "Owlette!"

"Finally!" Romeo exclaimed in triumph, the laser gun aiming at the dazed heroine. "Now we'll see how Eros felt when he stabbed himself with his own arrow!"

"**NOOOO!**"

Panic overtook the cat hero. His heart was thumping against his ribcage, pumping adrenaline rapidly through his whole body. Before he could even think about it, he activated his Super Cat Speed and sprinted towards the owl heroine, the laser gun shooting the pinkish ray towards her at the same time.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion as Owlette raised her head to see the ray approaching her. Her eyes widened and she froze in fear, trying to shield herself despite knowing that this would only be in vain. Romeo had her right where he wanted her, and she could only watch…

Suddenly, someone scooped her up at the last second, dragging her away from the dangerously close beam. It was then when the world went fast-forward again as Owlette and her savior tumbled across the grass, the latter crashing into a nearby tree while the former landed a few feet farther away.

_Whoa… what just happened?_ Owlette wondered as her bearings slowly began to return. One moment she was about to be lovestruck - literally - and the next was just one big blur. A low groan got her attention to the tree, where a person in blue was trying to get on their feet again…

_Catboy!_

Filled with new energy, as well as deep gratefulness for the cat hero, Owlette ran towards him. "Catboy! Thank you so much! I would have been birdseed if it weren't… for… you…" She trailed off when she saw him leaning against the tree, holding his head in pain. Concerned, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Catboy? Are… are you alright?"

He slowly turned his head around to face her. Owlette's eyes widened slightly at the dazed look Catboy held when he suddenly inhaled sharply and his own eyes widened. His pupils dilated completely and his tail formed itself into a heart as he gazed at the owl heroine. His gaze held things like astonishment, happiness and… affection?

He surprised her, even more, when he dropped to his knees, taking both of her hands in his own and muttered a single sentence.

"_Where have you been all my life?_"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this time, folks! Fighting Romeo won't be a walk in the park anymore, now that the trio's leader has been incapacitated. ':)**

**But before I log out for another unknown time, I want to apologize for disappearing on you guys like that. School's been a nightmare again, but there has been another major thing going on: Article 13, otherwise known as the 'Copyright Reform'.**

**For those who don't know, Article 13 is a law passed recently on the 26****th** **of March in the EU. Other than controlling everything posted on the internet through an upload filter, it will also hinder fanfiction authors and fanart artists living in the member states from posting their stuff because of 'copyright violation'. And despite people's biggest efforts to stop the law from being passed, from signing petitions to protesting in public, it happened anyway T_T**

**It's been bugging me for months and now my biggest nightmare actually came true. ******Nothing seems to be happening right now, but with my luck, it will soon. **But nonetheless, it won't stop me from posting my stories as long as things are still calm ;)**

**Alrighty then, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated and remember:**

**Stay cool and so long!**


End file.
